


ASL and I Love You

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Grumpy Gabriel, M/M, Mutism, Sad, Unhappy Ending, deaf! Sam, mutism due to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak's starting a new school when he meets tall, tanned and deaf Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASL and I Love You

Gabriel pulled his jacket tighter around him, and pushed his ear buds deeper into his ears, trying to drown out the sound of the bus with the sound of Breaking Benjamin. He scowled at anyone who came near him, arms folded across his chest. _Fuck my life, fuck this, fuck that, fuck literally everything._ He thought loudly, looking up as someone sat beside him. Okay, this guy didn’t seem too bad. He was pretty cute too. _Okay, don’t fuck you. Or, do fuck you. Either or._  Neither spoke on their way to school, and Gabriel got off the bus behind him, tucking his earphones into his pocket. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder, and he looked up at the guy who’d sat beside him. He was huge. He gave Gabriel a small wave, who waved back awkwardly.

 “Hello?” He said, and the tall guy looked like a wounded puppy. Oh shit oh no what did he did. His hands moved in front of his chest, and Gabriel squinted as he brushed his hand over his own ear. What… the… _oh._ Gabriel bit down on the tip of his tongue, squinting still, and he signed _Hello_ at the sasquatch. He looked elated. Gabriel racked his mind and painfully slowly signed _can you lipread?_ He looked up hopefully. The other guy nodded, before making a gesture Gabriel guessed meant _‘a little_.’

 “Okay. I’m Gabriel. Like the angel.” He said slowly, making sure to look right up at tall, tanned and deaf. He smiled, and pulled his phone out, tapping into the Memo app.

_Hi, I’m Sam. Gabriel, right?_ Gabriel nodded and took the phone, entering his own number and sending himself a text. Sam smiled down at him, and Gabriel sent Sam a text.

  _Sorry, my signing is p shit, I only really learnt hello, thank you, good bye, are you okay, and can you lip read :P **[Gabe]**_

_No problem! That’s more than most people :) what class to you have? **[Sam]**_

_English. You? And I s2g tonight I’ll go to a library or smthin and get a book on ASL and learn some more for you Samster. **[Gabe]**_

Gabriel hadn’t been expecting Sam to hug him, but this was what was happening. He relaxed, Sam’s height and warmth making him feel a little better than he had done on the bus.

_Thank you. And I have English too. You can sit with me, not many people want to sit with the deaf kid. **[Sam]**_

English flew by, as did the rest of the lessons, and Sam spent all their free time teaching Gabriel more and more signs. As they waved goodbye, he signed a question. Gabriel frowned, tilting his head. Sam winked, and left Gabriel at the corner, thoroughly confused. He nearly ran to the library to find a book on ASL and he studied it intensively, learning more and more.

***

Over the next few months Sam and textbooks made Gabriel very expressive in sign language, and he even worked out how to translate his jokes into signs. He loved the way Sam laughed, with his whole body, shoulders coming forward and eyes shining, and those fucking dimples on his cheeks. Every day since they’d met, Sam had signed a question at him, and Gabriel hadn’t understood it, but today, today he was confident he would. He waited for it, and Sam had a small shy smile on his face as he signed it.

  _Is it okay if I kiss you?_ Gabriel went scarlet.

_Yes._

***

Sam stopped signing Gabriel using the _G_ sign, but signed his name as _angel_. Gabriel signed Sam as _moose_ , though _puppy_ when he felt sappy. Whenever they went out on dates, people wondered why they sat on opposite sides of the table and not next to one another, but it was simply because it made it easier for them to sign at the other.

One morning, a bright Saturday, they woke up tangled in each other’s arms, the smell of pancake floating up from the kitchen. Gabriel groaned and traced a small heart on Sam’s chest, who blushed and repeated the gesture on Gabriel. They went downstairs together, sat down, and ate, both thanking Dean for the pancakes. Dean just grunted, waving at Sam, and headed into the living room.

  _Wanna go play basketball?_ Sam signed, holding his fork in his mouth. Gabriel nodded and finished up, washing up for Dean - after all, he’d been nice enough to cook for them. Gabriel wasn’t very good at sports, in fact he was pretty fucking shit, but Sam enjoyed it, so he played along. Sam threw him the ball and it hit him in the chest, causing him to stumble a little, and the ball rolled into the road.

_I’ll get it._

Sam headed into the road. The road was a quiet one, not many cars, and certainly not many speeders. Gabriel heard the car. The engine roar, the buzzing, the wheels skidding, and he knew. He knew in that instant what was going to happen. He turned, seeing the red vehicle coming down the street and a howl was ripped from him, two words, the only two that mattered.

_“Sam, MOVE!”_ And he ran. He ran towards the road, tripping off the curb, but he wasn’t fast enough. It just wasn’t enough. Sam couldn’t hear the reckless driver coming. He couldn’t hear Gabriel shouting. He looked up, seeing Gabriel running towards him, and he dropped the ball, seeing the car. He tried to run, he tried, but it wasn’t enough. A crunch made Gabriel stop, faltering, before he ran again, grabbing Sam and pulling him into his arms. Blood dribbled from the corner of his lip and Gabriel shook his head, eyes shining with tears.

“Sam, Sam, no, _DEAN, 911!_ ” He called, before moving Sam so he could sign at him.

  _It’s okay, Sam, moose, I’ve got you, Dean’s calling the ambulance, you’re going to be okay, hold on, hold onto me, I love you, I love you Sam._ Tears were rolling down his face, and Sam reached up weakly, brushing the tears from his face.

_Don’t cry angel. Gabriel sobbed as he called him angel. It’s okay. Thank you, for being here. For learning to sign. For… for everything. I love you angel. I love you._ Sam’s hands slowed down, and Gabriel shook his head. No, no no no no no no no no. He was shivering, shaking so hard he couldn’t do anything but hold Sam. He knew. He knew he was gone. He just knew. The ambulance came, and they took Sam from him. Gabriel bit his lip and couldn’t speak to anyone, no words came to his mouth. All he did was sign.

_My name is Gabriel Novak. That’s my partner, Sam._

***

Gabriel moved to a new school, a new state, a new life. He could hear whispers.

 “Who’s that?”

 “New kid.”

 “He doesn’t talk to anyone.”  
 “Why does he sign?”

 “Is he deaf?”

 “I heard he’s mute.”

 “Same.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, im sorry it was sad :(
> 
> find me on tumblr: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
